Naruto The Kunoichi Toy
by FutaLoverSteve
Summary: Sissy Boy Naruto. Orignal Story by TheDogSage on Adult Fanfiction . org
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sat on the bed in the love hotel dressed in nothing but his boxers and new hitai-ate, bouncing excitedly as he patted his hands rhythmically on his knees as he occasionally looked toward the bathroom door where Sakura was getting ready. He'd been shocked when she'd come to him after team assignments, in which he found himself on a team with her and Hinata with a jonin named Kurenai as their sensei, offering to give him her 'first' time and take his. After his shock had faded, he'd all but jumped at the chance and was told to come here if he really wanted to.

When he'd showed up, Sakura had indeed been waiting at the front door of the hotel nervously, brightening up at the sight of him. After quickly getting a room, they'd come up and Sakura told him to strip to his boxers and wait for her while she got ready.

So now he was here, nervously waiting for his dream to come true and get to have sex with Sakura-chan. And if it was a dream, he hoped he didn't wake up before he got to sleep with her.

His head suddenly snapped to the door as it opened, and out walked Sakura-chan, dressed in nothing but a rather thin bathrobe that barely hid, what was in Naruto's opinion, a great body. While she wasn't busty like Hinata, she had shapely legs and a great butt, which Naruto hoped he'd get to grab before the night was through.

"Are you ready Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked, and Naruto almost broke his neck nodding as he smiled and said "Of course Sakura-chan! Are you?"

"Yes... but can I ask you a favor first?" Sakura questioned, and Naruto replied "Yes Sakura-chan, you can ask me anything!"

"Well... can I tie you up before we do this? I've always had a bit of a fetish for the partner being tied up and I was hoping..." Sakura trailed off, but after only a second of hesitation Naruto said "You can tie me up if you want Sakura-chan!"

"Great!" Sakura said, and Naruto eagerly moved up the bed so his head was on the pillows at the top and spread his arms and legs so Sakura could tie him up, glad that his study of all that adult material was good for something besides his Oiroke no Jutsu.

Smiling at him, Sakura pulled four long strips of red silk. Tying one end to his right wrist, she tied the other to the right bedpost. Moving down the bed, she tied a strip around his right ankle before tying the other end to the bottom right bedpost. Doing the same to his left ankle and wrist, Sakura nodded and asked "Can you easily get free Naruto-kun?"

Testing his arms and legs, Naruto shook his head and replied "No, I'm tied down pretty good Sakura-chan."

"Good." Sakura said, and Naruto felt a twinge of nervousness at the hint of maliciousness in the pinkette smile. However, he shook it off as he saw Sakura turn toward his boxers and the tent of his erection.

"Oh. My. God." Sakura said, staring at the surprisingly small tent. Reaching for the waistband of his boxers, she pulled the boxers down revealing his three-inch long erect penis.

"Impressed?" Naruto asked, and Sakura smiled as she said "This is even better than I'd hoped."

"I'm glad you like it." Naruto said with a smile of his own, but it fell as Sakura replied "Oh yes, this is even better than the prank I'd planned to pull on you here!"

"Prank?" Naruto asked, dread flooding him, and Sakura said "Yes, I'd planned to tie you down, write humiliating words on you, and take pictures. But you having such a pathetic little cock is great!"

"Hey! It's not pathetic!" Naruto retorted, and Sakura looked at him as she said "Oh yes it is, Naruto-kun, and just to prove it let me show you what a real penis is supposed to look like."

Bound to the bed, Naruto could only watch as Sakura opened and slipped off her robe, revealing herself to him, in particularly the cock, measuring eight inches even soft, hanging before a set of testicles.

"You're a guy!?" Naruto asked in shock, and Sakura scowled as she said "No idiot, I'm not a guy! I'm a futanari!"

"Oh..." Naruto said, and grinning at him Sakura said "Now, let's take some pictures of that sad little thing you call a dick so I can show everyone how pathetic you are."

"Don't Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, but she ignored him, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment before exiting holding a polaroid camera. Naruto began to struggle futilely against his bonds as the camera clicked repeatedly, the slot on the bottom of the camera ejecting pictures of him and his penis with each click, which has since softened to an even smaller size.

After taking several pictures of him, occasionally moving around the bed to get a different angle of Naruto and his cock, Sakura grinned, an idea coming to her, her own cock now hard and throbbing from arousal due to her humiliating Naruto.

Licking her lips, Sakura eyed Naruto, particularly his mouth as she asked "So Naruto, you really don't want me to show anyone these pictures?"

"No!" Naruto cried, and Sakura continued "Are you willing to do anything I ask to keep me from showing anyone these pictures?"

"Yes! Anything!" Naruto cried desperately, and Sakura gathered the pictures off the floor, flipping through them appreciatively as she said "Well, there's only one thing I really want you to do for me: suck my cock."

"What?!" Naruto yelled, and Sakura answered "Well, I'm gonna untie you, and you are gonna get on your knees before me and suck my dick until I cum. Then you're gonna swallow my cum and say that you are a cocksucking little sissy who lives to drink cum, especially mine."

Naruto gulped, staring at the intimidatingly large erection standing proudly beneath a neatly-trimmed patch of pink pubic hair, and asked "And if I don't do it?"

"Well, I'll show these pictures to everyone, and then they'll know what a tiny dick you have." Sakura answered as she walked into the room's bathroom, closing the door behind her as she did so.

It was a few minutes before she left it, and at Naruto's confused look she said "Oh, don't worry. I just put my pictures somewhere safe and hidden so you don't try and just take them if I untie you. Now, are you gonna do it, or do I show everyone those pictures. And think carefully before you answer that."

Staring at Sakura for several long seconds, Naruto finally sighed in defeat as he said "OK, I'll do it."

"I thought you'd see things my way, Naruto." Sakura said, moving to the bed. Untying his wrists and ankles, Sakura motioned from Naruto to her still-erect member. Naruto gulped again, looking at the pink-haired genin in hope she'd change her mind, but she merely motioned between Naruto and her cock, an expectant look on her face.

Sighing, Naruto moved toward the edge of the bed, letting his legs dangle for a moment before pushing himself off the bed and lowering himself onto his knees. Knee-walking over to Sakura, he found himself face-to-face with the red, angry head of Sakura's dick. Swallowing, he leaned forward slowly, closing his eyes and opening his mouth shakily, preparing himself mentally for it.

Taking the invitation, Sakura grabbed hold of Naruto's hair, stuck the head of her cock into his mouth, and began thrusting when he instinctively closed his lips around it. Only shoving a couple of inches in and out at first, after finding a rhythm each successive thrust saw her shove more and more of her member into his mouth. Naruto gagged around it as more of it entered his mouth and throat, until each thrust had her burying his nose in her pubes and her balls slapping his chin.

After a few seconds of thrusting, she stopped, looked at Naruto, and said "While face-fucking you is fun, you're gonna have to start sucking it if you don't want me to show those pictures to everyone."

Opening his eyes and looking back up at her, Naruto began moving his head slowly back and forth, taking as much of it as he could each time his head went forward. Releasing his hair, Sakura groaned appreciatively as she began petting his head affectionately.

"Mmmmm, that's right, suck it like the small-dicked little bitch you are." Sakura muttered, closing her eyes and leaning her head back as she enjoyed the feeling of the blonde's mouth around her shaft. Naruto for his part closed his own eyes again and kept moving his mouth up and down his crush's cock, using the information that it was Sakura-chan's to keep him going.

"Come on, suck harder and use your tongue more, Naruto-chan." Sakura commanded, and in response each time Naruto drew his head back his cheeks became concave from the force of his sucking, and each time his head was pulled back he swirled his tongue around the head of her member.

"Good boy, that's right Naruto-chan. Just like that." Sakura complimented him, her fingers carding themselves in hair as she felt her climax beginning to coil in the pit of her stomach. As he continued pleasuring her dick, Naruto's brought his hands up and grabbed her plump rear, moving his head faster and farther as he gripped her buttcheeks.

"Oh, getting into it Naruto-chan? I always knew you were a cockhungry slut." Sakura purred before she began worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. Her climax was close. So close. Just a little bit more.

With his hold on her backside, Naruto managed to get her all the way into his mouth to the base, his chin bumping her balls and his nose burying itself in her pubes each time he did so. He had to get this over with as soon as possible, and then he could forget it ever happened.

After a few more minutes, Sakura looked down at Naruto as she growled "Are you ready for my cum Naruto-chan? Cause you're about to get a mouthful."

Without waiting for an answer, Sakura grabbed the sides of his head, forced his head down to the root of her member, and came with a low moan. As she released her seed into his mouth, Naruto began swallowing quickly, not wanting to drown on her cum.

After the final burst of cum, Sakura pulled herself out of his mouth with a contented sigh, and as Naruto fell back onto his butt she asked "Remember what you're supposed to say?"

"I'm a cocksucking little sissy who lives to drink cum, especially Sakura-chan's." Naruto repeated, not looking at her.

Smiling, Sakura reached down, patted him on the head as if he were a dog, and said "Good boy. Now since you've completed your end of the bargain, let me complete mine."

Entering the bathroom again, it was several minutes before she exited, and when she did she was fully-dressed, a bunch of polaroids in hand. Tossing them at the still-seated Naruto, she smiled and said "That was fun. We must do it again sometime."

As she exited the love hotel room, Naruto gathered the pictures up and muttered "I'm just glad that's over with."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a day since the events at the love hotel with Sakura, and after burning the photographic evidence of his small member Sakura had taken, Naruto had set to work trying to forget that it ever happened. And he was doing a damn fine job of that in his opinion, especially after he thoroughly brushed his teeth and gargled half a bottle of mouthwash once getting back to his apartment.

And now Naruto was on his way to the training ground told to him by his new sensei Kurenai for a 'true' Genin test, ready to completely ignore what happened between him and Sakura in that hotel room while starting himself on the path to being a shinobi of Konoha.

' _Yeah, here comes the chapter of the tale of "Uzumaki Naruto: Greatest of the Hokage"!_ ' Naruto thought, feeling himself getting more and more pumped the closer he got to the training ground, him being forced to suck off Sakura a quickly forgotten footnote in that tale.

But as he stepped into the training ground, a feeling of dread fell into the pit of his stomach like a lead weight as three sets of eyes, one pale lavender and pupiless, one bright green, and one blood red, all looked onto him, their owners giving off a presence not unlike hungry wolves spotting a lost, lonely lamb.

"Hello Naruto-chaaaaan." Sakura said, her lips pulled into a cruel smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest, eyes still taking him in.

"H-hi Sakura-chan. How are you doing today?" Naruto replied, subconsciously taking a step back as the feeling of dread grew heavier, especially with the 'chan' she'd added to the end of his name.

"Pretty good. We were just having a small talk together while waiting for you to show up." Sakura answered, and Naruto gave a weak, frightened smile and took a second step back as he questioned "O-oh yeah, what about?"

"Oh, you know, the usual things. Training ideas, kunai handling tricks, and how you're a small dicked cum guzzler." Sakura said casually.

At hearing the final part, Naruto's eyes widened and he turned to run, but before he could take more than a couple steps Kurenai was behind him, grabbing him by the back of his jacket.

"Where are you going, Naruto-san? I haven't ended our training session for the day." Kurenai said, gripping the back of his jacket tighter.

"U-uh I gotta pee!" Naruto responded quickly, to which the black-haired woman smiled and suggested "Well then whip it out and pee."

"In front of everyone!?" Naruto cried, and Kurenai nodded as she said "Yeah. We're gonna be teammates, training and travelling together, so we need to get comfortable around one another. So if you need to pee, then just drop your pants and pee here and now."

"Oh! I don't need to pee that bad, so I can hold it." Naruto stated, to which Kurenai 'tsked' as she reprimanded "Nonsense Naruto, holding it in isn't healthy for your body. It's best to relieve yourself as soon as possible after the urge strikes."

"N-no, that's OK, I don't have to pee after all." Naruto said, Kurenai replied "Oh don't be shy Naruto, you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Before Naruto could say or do anything else, Kurenai grabbed his arms, twisted them behind his back, and tied them there. She then grabbed his pants, pulled them to his knees, and turned him to face Sakura and Hinata, his pants being around his knees causing him to fall to them.

Clenching his eyes shut, Naruto felt tears well in his eyes as he heard Hinata gasp and Sakura smugly say "See, I told you he had a small dicklet."

"Indeed he does, Sakura-chan. I think it's kind of cute." Kurenai said condescendingly, walking around to stand in front of the blonde, looking down at him and his inadequate member.

"So, should we let others know how small our little Naruto-chan here is in the crotch department, or should we keep that to ourselves?" Kurenai asked, and Sakura smirked as she answered "Oh we can't keep something like this from our fellow women, Kurenai-sensei. They deserve a chance to know and enjoy our little discovery, isn't that right Hinata?"

"Ha-hai." Hinata responded softly, looking at the boy she had, and still did, love with a mixture of pity and a deep, perverse desire as a myriad of lewd scenes played out in her mind's eye.

"True, but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy this find before we tell the others, right?" Kurenai questioned, and both Hinata and Sakura shook their heads as they responded "No Sensei."

Nodding to them in return, Kurenai crouched down so she could look Naruto in the face on a more even level as she said "Naruto, look at me."

When he didn't open his eyes and look at her, Kurenai frowned and slapped him firmly across the face as she repeated "Naruto, look at me."

Pain throbbing in his cheek from the slap, Naruto opened his teary eyes enough to look at her, to which she smiled and said "Good boy. Now, starting from this moment, you are a bitch. Not just to me, Hinata, and Sakura, but to all women in Konoha, kunoichi or civilian. You have no say in this, nor will anyone help you if you tried to get some. It's just the way things will be from now on, and the sooner you accept it the better. Understand?"

Naruto, not wanting to be slapped again, nodded his head in acknowledgement to Kurenai's words, which caused Kurenai's smile to grow as she turned to Hinata and Sakura as she asked "So, who wants to have a go with the new bitch?"

Sakura looked at Naruto, grinned, and replied "I already got to enjoy him last night, so Hinata can have this turn. Besides, she wants to be the first one to fuck his ass."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked to Hinata in shock and horror as she nodded and acknowledged "I-I do. But do I have to do it now?"

"No, you can enjoy his cock sucking lips Hinata-chan. But remember, don't take too long to get balls deep in him, or else someone else will do it first." Kurenai said, and Hinata frowned as she replied "I-I know. I just want to be able to prepare him properly before I do it, and I don't have what I need here."

"That's understandable." Kurenai said, and Naruto watched as the shy Hyuuga girl slipped her thumbs into the waistband of her pants and panties and pushed them down, his eyes widening as a throbbing nine-inch cock sprang up once they were pushed low enough.

"How was she hiding that?!" Naruto asked, and Kurenai responded "Special seals in the clothing of futanari kunoichi to hide any unsightly bulges or erections from view. Futanari seem to be far more common in shinobi families than civilian, and having women with bulges and noticeable erections makes civilians uncomfortable."

As Hinata stepped out of her pants, erection proudly standing from a clean-shaven groin above a set of healthy-looking testicles, her entire demeanor seemed to change. Gone was the meek, blushing Hyuuga who poked her fingers together, and in her place was a proud, assertive heiress who was looking at Naruto as if she were an apex predator and he were her prey.

Kurenai moved out of the way as the Hyuuga heiress stalked over to the blonde, who began trying to move away on shuffling knees. However, his backward progress was halted as Kurenai stepped behind him and took hold of his head to keep it in place, the blonde's eyes widening as Hinata walked closer.

"Now Naruto-chan, I want you to open that hungry little cockhole you call a mouth wide so I fuck it good and hard." Hinata purred, her eyes taking in the fearful, cowering blonde as if he were a fine delicacy she was planning to enjoy.

Naruto in response closed his mouth tight, eyes on the Hyuuga's dick as if it were a poisonous snake, causing her to frown as she said "Naruto, I said open your mouth."

Naruto shook his head, not taking his eyes off her member, and Hinata's frown turned to a scowl as she bent over enough to bring her hand hard across the cheek Kurenai hadn't slapped and growled "I said open your mouth bitch!"

Despite the pain flaring in the side of his face, Naruto kept his lips closed tight, and with an annoyed sigh Hinata reached in and pinched his nose shut. It took a few seconds, but Naruto's body's desire for air caused it to betray him and he opened his mouth to take a lungful of air.

But as soon as he did so, Hinata released his nose, raised up, and with Kurenai holding his head steady, shoved her cock into his mouth and throat to the hilt.

With the blue-haired teen's erect shaft stuffed down his throat, Naruto's eyes widened as he began struggling, gagging and coughing around the invading object in his mouth. Hinata smiled, sliding the fingers of her right hand into his hair and gripping it tight as she pulled her hips back until only her tip remained in his mouth before thrusting all the way back in.

"Don't you dare bite, Naruto-chan, or else you'll be severely punished." Kurenai warned as she released Naruto's head, allowing Hinata full control of it as she began a harshly thrusting into the blonde's mouth, gripping the hair in her hand tighter as her cock repeatedly speared itself into his mouth and down his throat. The tears already in Naruto's eyes were quickly joined by more, and they began trickling down his cheeks as the girl he'd thought was a weird, quiet person skull-fucked him.

"Mmmm, his throat is fucking tight." Hinata hissed as she roughly pumped herself in and out of his mouth, staring down at the teary-eyed blonde coughing and choking on her dick almost lovingly

"Careful, you don't want to break him just yet Hinata." Sakura said from the sidelines, and Hinata's thrusts grew stronger and faster as she responded "Oh don't worry, I'm sure Naruto-chan can take it, can't you?"

Meeting his tear-filled eyes with her own, Hinata smiled and said "Oh yeah, Naruto-chan can take it. In fact, I dare say he's loving having a real cock shoved down his throat. And I bet he can't wait until I get him all nice and lubed up so I can his tight little ass the hard fucking it deserves."

At hearing those words, Naruto renewed his struggling, but Hinata only gripped his hair hard enough she threatened to rip it out of his scalp as she pounded his throat vigorously, moaning at the sounds he made as his throat was forced to accept the large dick repeatedly invaded it.

"You know, I think our little bitch's mouth was made to suck cocks, it feels so good." Hinata murmured, Sakura laughing as she responded "Oh it was Hinata-chan, considering how into it he got with me last night."

"Maybe I'll let him give me a proper blowjob sometime, but for now I just want to skull-fuck his pretty little mouth." Hinata replied, feeling the beginning of her climax growing in her groin. This caused her to thrust harder into his mouth and throat, wanting to fill his stomach with her seed like Sakura had last night.

"Here it comes, so don't forget to swallow it all, Naruto-chan." Hinata growled, and with a few more thrusts she completely sheathed herself in the blonde's mouth and throat as she released the first shot of her cum.

Naruto, knowing what was coming from last night, immediately began swallowing, eyes closed shut as each throb of Hinata's cock released another burst of cum for him to 'enjoy'.

As she rode down her climax, Hinata sighed contentedly and, releasing his hair as she pulled her softening dick from his mouth, looked down at the coughing, gasping blonde with tear-stained cheeks as if he were the most gorgeous thing she's ever seen.

"You are so beautiful right now, Naruto-chan." Hinata said lovingly, and crouching down, she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a searing kiss.

"Oh God Hinata, your dick was just in there!" Sakura said disgustedly, and releasing the thoroughly confused and humiliated blonde, Hinata rolled her eyes as she raised up and said "Oh shut up Sakura."

Speaking up for the first time since Hinata had shoved her cock in Naruto's mouth, Kurenai said "She has a point, Hinata-chan. You should at least have rinsed his face off before kissing him.

"How?" Hinata asked, and Kurenai smiled, walked over, and used her foot to push the weak and disoriented blonde onto his back as she said "Like this."

Stepping over the blonde so a foot was on either side of Naruto's head, she pulled her dress up around her waist and crouched down so her panty-covered crotch hovered before his face. Reaching down, Kurenai pulled her panties to the side, and to the blonde's surprise, revealed not another large cock, but a pussy.

Smiling, Kurenai looked down at him and said "Enjoy your face wash, Naruto-chan." Closing her eyes, she let out a relieved sigh as a stream of yellow liquid was released from her and splashed against the blonde's face. Naruto clenched his eyes shut and turned his head, allowing the warm liquid to strike the side of his head instead.

"He's not a toilet, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata said reprovingly, and Kurenai, still urinating on the blonde, responded "He's whatever we want him to be Hinata-chan."

As the last of her urine trickled out of her and onto the blonde's head, Kurenai pulled her panties back into place and rose to her feet.

Stepping away from the piss-drenched blonde, Kurenai smiled and said "Welcome to Team Kurenai, bitch".


End file.
